


All Lies

by crystalangel777



Series: Kinda Sad Poems [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalangel777/pseuds/crystalangel777
Summary: I am gonna start posting poems for feedback, and this seems like good place. Ill probably make it a series, at least for now that is. Probably needs more warnings than Ill end up putting so if you guys could help me, then that'd be great.





	All Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where else to promote my poetry so that people can read and give me feedback, but I also have a blog on   
> WIX so if anyone actually cares or is interested let me know in the comments.

All Lies

 

I could hold your face, tell you the world will be a better place,  
But I promised I'd never lie,  
I promised myself I wouldn't cry,  
Just as I promised my family I wouldn't die.  
But promises don't keep,  
and troubles never sleep.


End file.
